In another life
by YukaCharlie
Summary: Eu tinha medo que você fosse para qualquer lugar longe de mim, eu já havia experimentado aquela sensação.


Percy Jackson não me pertence e sim a Rick Riordan.

Fanfic baseada na música da Katy Perry - The One That Got Away. É legal ler e ouvir a música, mais é baseada em apenas uns versos, ocorre depois de O Ultimo Olimpiano e antes de O Herói Perdido. É a primeira primeira fanfic de Percy Jackson que eu escrevo, então qualquer coisa me perdoem. Contem trechos da música.

* * *

><p>Em outra vida<br>Eu faria você ficar  
>Para não ter que dizer<br>Que você foi aquele que foi embora  
>Aquele que foi embora<p>

Foram uns cinco anos até nos dois se tocamos que gostávamos um do outro, aquele nosso segundo beijo no inicio do verão, seu aniversário e confesso que você me deixava sem pensamentos, passamos meses tão perfeitos, completamos maior idade e tudo parecia tão bem, mesmo com aquelas obrigações, você ficava me olhando desenhar por horas e horas, com nossos pequenos problemas, mais alguns beijos e uns doces sempre melhoravam.

Sentávamos na beira da praia, diante do mar que me lembrava de seus olhos e que te deixava tão feliz, depois de um tempo, eu percebi que talvez fosse aquele o motivo de eu querer sempre ir ali com você. Conversamos tantas bobagens sobre tudo, você era o único me aguentava falar dos meus desenhos sobre o Olimpo. Eu tinha medo que você fosse para qualquer lugar longe de mim, eu já havia experimentado aquela sensação na explosão do vulcão... _Quando eu pensei que estivesse morrido._

No Acampamento, estava tranquilo ultimamente parecia outra vida.

_Sem monstros, sem deuses e sem perigos. _

Depois que estávamos tão velhos, você ria com isso era estranho um semideus velho, não é mesmo? Mal treinávamos, dávamos aula e era tão engraçado você ensinando mais mesmo assim, eu parava para te admirar como ensinava os pequenos a lutar. Antes de tudo, talvez. Erámos melhores amigos e mesmo que Thalia fosse uma caçadora sempre tinha permissão de sair com a gente, e andava tudo tranquilo sem missões.

Lembra quando contou para sua mãe que tínhamos começado a namorar? Foi muito engraçado, para mim e não para você. Ela riu e disse que já imaginava, e contou como você ficou vermelho antes daquela nossa missão no Labirinto do Dédalo quando íamos ao cinema e ela disse que era um encontro, mesmo que não tenhamos ido ao final, ela disse que nunca esqueceria que você parecia um tomate aquele dia antes da orientação.

Havia tanta gente e pensávamos que não teríamos mais problemas, aquela profecia... Havia tanta gente nova, não é? Tanta gente que poderia ir nela, talvez como na sua que demorou 70 anos para acontecer.

Mais eles tinham outro plano.

Aquele dia foi muito bom, diria perfeito mais com você tudo para mim é, chegamos cedo ao Acampamento com nossas roupas habituais camisa laranja do Acampamento e jeans, você com a contracorrente e eu com a faca na cintura presa ao short, você passou o braço nos meus ombros e passei meu braço a sua cintura, enquanto descíamos o morro, lembro que você disse distraidamente: - Olá – E quando eu perguntei para quem, você disse que era ao pinheiro e eu olhei confusa, e você disse que se podia cumprimentar um Poodle porque não poderia cumprimentar o Pinheiro de Thalia e eu lhe dei um beijo pela idiotice que tinha dito mais você falou que só fazia aquilo porque sabia o que eu faria e eu lhe bati, você riu e me soltou descendo a colina correndo e gritou que o ultimo que chegasse a Casa Grande, perderia. Cabeça de Algas.

Depois que conversamos com Quiron sobre as aulas, fomos inspecionar os chalés já que chegamos cedo, o seu como sempre estava bagunçado e você ficou reclamando por meia-hora pela nota dois, ficamos umas duas horas fazendo isso com o número de chalés novos era mais demorado, ficamos impressionado com a limpeza do de Hermes e disse que Travis deveria ter perdido alguma aposta para estar daquele jeito, passou rápido e já era hora do almoço e infelizmente você teve que se sentar sozinho mais uma vez na mesa de Poseidon mais Grover fora lhe fazer um pouco de companhia. Você brigou com Clarisse por alguma besteira, aquela noite não teve Captura á Bandeira estávamos na fogueira e estava ótimo aquele dia, e fomos até a porta do Chalé seis para nos despedimos, ficamos conversados um tempo até Nico passar dando Boa Noite e dizendo que faltavam dois minutos para as Harpias ficarem com "fome", você me abraçou suavemente contra o peito e me deu um beijo na testa, sorriu para mim e nos beijamos, disse que me amava e que nos veríamos de manhã, eu entrei e você foi.

Aquela noite foi agitada e tive uns pesadelos estranhos, quando levantei e ajudei a arrumar o chalé, fui tomar café e esperava te encontrar no caminho mais você não estava pensei então que dormiu demais e esperava te ver no refeitório a mesa de Poseidon como de costume, mais você não estava e era estranho, comi depressa e fui te procurar mais ninguém tinha de visto, então corri para o chalé três e bati na porta, sem resposta, chamei seu nome mais mesmo assim, e então puxei o trinco e a porta estava aberta, a empurrei devagar estava tudo quieto, quando a porta abriu totalmente e eu entrei, a cama estava bagunçada mais você não estava lá, eu andei o chalé todo procurando você mais não havia nada, então eu sai correndo em direção à Casa Grande, cheguei gritando Quiron que me perguntou o porquê de eu estar chorando, eu nem havia percebido que estava chorando mais mesmo assim disse que não achava você em canto algum, que não estava no chalé, que havia sumido. Ele disse para me acalmar, mais eu não conseguia... Eu corri o acampamento todo, a praia e a floresta mesmo com o risco de encontrar aquele Dragão de Bronze, perguntei de um em um se o haviam te visto e quando o sol estava se pondo, eu havia voltado ao seu chalé que estava como vi de manhã, fui até sua beliche e chorei com as mãos no rosto, não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali mais Clarisse apareceu na porta perguntando o que eu tinha e porque todos estavam atrás de Percy, eu respondi e ela me abraçou da mesma forma que abraçou Silena quando Charles morreu, eu não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali mais ela ficou do meu lado enquanto eu rezava para todos os deuses para que não estivesse morto.

Foram dias horríveis, depois do sonho com Hera e de ir ao Grand Canyon e encontrar aqueles três semideuses, fiquei com raiva porque ela disse que eu ira encontrar você lá, voltamos e descobrimos coisas interessantes sobre eles, tínhamos uma pista, uma troca de lideres, e você estava no Acampamento Romano sem memoria. E ainda demoraria mais seis meses para te ver... Hera realmente me odeia, e talvez Cronos controlasse o tempo àqueles meses porque foram os piores da minha vida. E os mais lentos.


End file.
